


God gives and God takes

by wefewwehappyfew



Category: 16th Century CE RPF
Genre: And since I barely ever get even a little hint of their friendship in fiction, Because I wanted something with these two, Gen, I will have to make it myself, bonding over their grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wefewwehappyfew/pseuds/wefewwehappyfew
Summary: A mother and a wife grieve over the one they lost.





	God gives and God takes

When Elizabeth sees the poor girl, all clad in black, she seems even smaller than what she remembers.

It is true that Katherine ( _she cannot bring herself to call her Dowager Princess. It is too cold, too hurtful for both of them_ ) tries in every moment to remain composed. It is not the first time Death visits her.

And neither it is the first time it visits Elizabeth.

But she recognises the sting of it when she looks at Katherine’s eyes. Even if she tries to put on the façade (She later confesses that it feels selfish, to grieve when her pain as a mother must be stronger than hers as a wife. That she saw it with her own mother too), she knows how much it hurts.

Still, Elizabeth dares not ask. She dares not ask if Katherine misses her son or if it is just the fact that she has “failed” her parents that haunts her.

( _Elizabeth wants to reassure her. It is not her fault. It is no one’s fault. God gives and God takes._ )

( _Even if sometimes He takes, and takes, and takes…_ )

A part of Elizabeth likes to think that Katherine misses Arthur. They had not been together for long but she knew her son, and he was, at the very least, charmed by her.

But then, they had so little time together… Elizabeth herself had taken her time to grow to love Henry. And Arthur was so similar to his father she can not help but imagine that Katherine would have gone through the same.

“Your son…” Katherine manages to say in English. That same English she had started to learn in these months “…he would have been… good King”

Her defenses crumble and, for once, among many apologies, she allows herself to cry.

And, as Elizabeth embraces her daughter-in-law, she reflects on her words.

_Arthur would have been a good King. The King England needed._   
_But Katherine **will** be a great Queen. The Queen England needs.  
_

And Elizabeth would make sure that this young girl who is now crying in her arms would be the next Queen of England.

**Author's Note:**

> \- So, sad historical drabble, because I am Satan that is why.  
> \- But also I love both Elizabeth and Catherine and we barely get anything of her (reportedly) close relationship in fiction because female friendships don't matter I guess.  
> \- I might end up writing happier stuff. Maybe in an AU where Arthur lives.


End file.
